


First Time [ Stanny / Scackson]

by DragonHax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, NoBeta, Scackson - Freeform, Short Fictlet, Stanny - Freeform, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHax/pseuds/DragonHax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In  Which Stiles gets angry that Danny is not a virgin and has probably slept with several guys before. Scott and Stiles have a talk and Stiles realizes that he was being ridiculous. Ends in Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time [ Stanny / Scackson]

 

 

**Every single time can be your first time especially when you do it with the one you love.**

Stiles could not believe that Danny was not a virgin. He couldn’t accept that his boyfriend had lost his virginity before. It was supposed to be romantic: losing your virginity to the one you feel is the one. Stiles certainly knew that Danny was the one for him but now he wasn’t so sure. There were doubts clouding his mind: Was he just another fuck? Was he as good as Danny's previous relationships? Danny certainly told him that he loved him more times than he could count but that revelation weighed heavily on his consciousness. So he sought advice from the only other gay couple in town — Jackson and Scott.

He had to admire the two boys, living in a town who’s homophobic tendencies were always on high. He met with Scott in a public diner, having avoided Danny hours before.

"When you and Jackson had sex, how did you deal with the fact that he had slept with other people before?" Stiles asked, curiosity evident in every single word.

"Well, I slept with other people before. So it’s not really a big deal." Scott answered simply. That was not the answer Stiles wanted to hear.

"Hypothetically, let’s say that you were a virgin and Jackson was not. How would you feel knowing that he had sex before he met you. As if your importance was only by chance and that you were not worth waiting for?"

"Is this about Danny not being a virgin?" Scott asked frankly. He knew that his bestfriend was sentimental so it was pretty natural to assume that Stiles would freak out over something like this.

"We are talking about a hypothetical case here. Speculative. Conditional. Contigent on ——"

"I get it." Scott replied.

"Well it wouldn’t matter. That was before he met me. Every single time can be the first time, provided that you do it with the one you love." That struck Stiles. He knew he was being ridiculous about the situation and he couldn’t admit that he was just being silly. He was jealous of all the other guy/s that Danny had possibly slept with.

"Thanks. It is about Danny. I don’t know. I feel like a douche bag now." Stiles admitted.

"Call him." Scott roared.

"Thanks bro. Tell Jackson I said hi." Stiles muttered as he stood up and left. He made his way to his Jeep and calls Danny on his phone as he drives home.

"Hello?" Danny answered indignantly. Stiles’ freak out from before seriously got to Danny and he was annoyed that his boyfriend didn’t trust him enough to realize that those other guys didn’t matter anymore.

“Baby…” Stiles started. He knew that one of Danny's weaknesses was pet names. He absolutely melted when Stiles would start calling him "Sugarcakes" or "Sweetheart". So when Danny sighed, Stiles knew he was forgiven.

"I wan't you to come over." Danny told Stiles over the phone. Stiles, being the remorseful boyfriend that he was, jumped on the opportunity to get on Danny's good side again.

When he reached Danny's house, he was greeted by Danny's parents. They knew that the two boys had a fight so they were happy to let Stiles in for a reconciliation albeit done in the middle of the night. When he opened Danny's door, he was immediately attacked by his boyfriend's lips. 

"I'm really sorry baby." Stiles began in between kisses. Danny was never really mad at Stiles. His boyfriend acted silly and jealous in more than one occasion and Danny grew to love that part about him too.

"No it's fine. I love you. Always remember that. Just because I slept with other guys before does not replace the fact that I think you are the one for me. For all it's worth, if I can take back my virginity and save it, I would save it for you." Danny explained. He knew that Stiles needed reassurance and hopefully this was enough.

"I love you so much. So when are you taking mine again?" Stiles asked jokingly.

"Soon."

And when the time came for Stile's deflowering, Danny was gentle and led the love making process to a soft and gentle lull. Scott was right.  **Every single time can be your first time especially when you do it with the one you love.**

 

 


End file.
